Jack Frost
by tehshogundude
Summary: "I've caused so much trouble and pain for everyone... I almost stranded my best friend in a poverty stricken city, rejecting any help that people tried to do for me... Perhaps things would be better off if I had never been born."
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost Ch 1**

**This is going to be somewhat of a quick story, I'm going to finish this before Christmas. This is another story I've had in the works for while...I think since August. Well enjoy the story and let me know what to improve on. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for checking over this.**

It was the night of December 24th , my day started out normal. I got out of bed, ate breakfast and such. Just seemed like any other day. However that night I had to be somewhere very important and I looked outside. Just by the fact the whole world around me seemed liked it was covered in snow told me I had to walk.

"Bloody brilliant..." I said to myself as I looked out the window and glared at the snow outside.

Normally I was not opposed to walking to where I needed to go. It was good exercise, I didn't have to worry about getting gas and I could listen to music as I walked. However that day...I had to walk through heavy snowfall as well as grounds covered in slush and ice. I would normally have ridden my motorcycle but the streets were covered in more ice than the actual sidewalk. So on top of the freezing cold stinging me no matter how bundled up I was, I had to endure it longer than I would have liked. _And _on top of that, I continued stepping into the mounds of sludge and ice. Occasionally cars would drive by and nearly splash mud on me. All of this just so I can go to some party.

As I continued to walk I noticed I stepped on something that was not snow or even the concrete of the sidewalk. I looked down to see it was a drenched magazine, by the looks of it a recent issue of some sports magazine. And on the cover was shot of Yusei Fudo turbo dueling with his catch phrase above him. My jaw clenched at his image with the magazine being crumpled more than it already was, thanks to my hands crushing it.

Yusei and I had always been friends/rivals. Even as kids, we would try to defeat each other in various competitions, even some of the most ridiculous of things like eating food quicker than each other. Even nowadays, even as we're more mature, we like to compete with each other at Duel Monsters all the time. He definitely was quite a rival...though sometimes a bit more of one than I desired.

I used to be the champion of Duel Monsters through the entire world. I could still see fans cheering and hear the announcer call my name every time I entered the arena...then Yusei defeated me in one single duel and suddenly, no one gives a damn about me anymore. Various news sources called me old news, calling Yusei the king and it was even starting to show in how much people asked me for things such as promotion and interviews. Even things right down the sales of merchandise dropped and slowly, so did my income. At times Yusei was on the border between friend and enemy, and while I do respect him a lot...I also hate him for basically ruining my career at the moment.

I quickly skimmed through the magazine to see if there was anything on me, to no avail. I folded it up and put it inside my coat pocket and continued walking towards the party. You see, Yusei was throwing a party for all of his friends that night in celebration of Christmas. I thought that could be a way to get my spirits up from all the shit that has been going on with my career so I accepted his invitation. Besides when I asked him who else was going, one name stuck out to me in particular.

Mikage Sagiri.

Mikage was once my secretary when I worked for Godwin along with I still having a career. At the time though I never really acknowledged her too much, I just thanked her whenever she did something and never really thought much of it. However, after she quit and became a police officer and when things were going wrong I began rethinking some things. I realized she helped me out...a lot. She probably helped out my career a lot more than I thought. Yes I realize that someone like Godwin might have been a very good advertiser but I feel like Mikage organized things best and picked out duels that would boost my reputation the best. She knew what was best for me, certainly more than Godwin did. On top of that, she was always very kind, very gentle and always cared about others. I can't believe I never noticed until she was gone. For a while she had escaped me and although we bumped into each other, I never properly apologized...nor even showed the appreciation I should have.

So at this party I hoped to thank her properly for all that she has done as well as...well...tell her how I feel about her. Along with the realization for what she has done, I also realized I really liked her. Not like her as you would a friend but as someone who you want to be potentially more than a friend. I really wanted someone as kind as her to be someone I could be in a relationship with. She was smart, kind, beautiful even. I needed to see her, to tell her.

That time drew closer as I reached my destination and I reached the front door of where the party was being held. However on the doorstep sat a black cat, sleeping in my path. I carefully nudged the creature and it instantly woke up, quite surprising since I normally hear cats are lazy. It moved out of my way though when it was leaving it seemed to look back at me a couple times. I just shrugged and rang the doorbell. After a couple seconds, the door was answered.

"Jack, glad you can make it, come on in." Yusei said as he welcomed me inside with his good-natured smile.

As I walked into Poppo Time, I saw many of the familiar faces that had come across Yusei's or even some of my, adventures. I could see Carly taking photos of the whole party, Aki Izayoi wearing a Santa hat & female suit, setting up some mistletoe for some poor soul in the room and I had a good guess who. I could even see Kiryu and Crow clinging glasses of egg nog in celebration. Looking at the ceiling, I saw strings of Christmas lights shining brightly, some still being set up by Rua and Ruka. The sounds were full of chatting between people as well as the sounds of various Christmas songs. In the living room stood a Christmas tree with a bunch of presents everyone was planning on opening with each other once it was midnight, thankfully I already mailed mine there hence why I didn't bring anything on my walk. I was keeping a very special gift for Mikage which I had been saving up for, for a while. I knew she would love it and when midnight struck, I would give it to her and confess to her. Speaking of her, I looked around for her, sometimes bumping into people in my search.

After a bit of searching, I managed to find her sitting in the kitchen sitting on drinking some hot chocolate with some whipped cream on the top. However just as I took my first step to talk to her, someone just came completely out of nowhere. However, by the time I took a closer look I recognized the person's bulky figure and dark skin.

"Hey Mikage...how's it goin?" Mikage looked at the man as surprised as I was. Cupping her hands around her mug, the woman smiled lightly. "Oh hello Ushio." She replied back in her usually humble tone.

"Why aren't you with everyone else? Ushio said proudly, taking a seat beside the woman and leaning in like he was ready to listen full heartedly.

Laughing a bit, Mikage took a sip from her mug and was silent for a moment. "I'm going to later, it's just that I've had a long day and I kind of want o rest a bit and drink some hot chocolate. Besides, it looks as though they are still setting up a lot of the things in there and Jack has not arrived yet, so I'll join in later." She explained to her coworker.

Ushio, I saw, nodded at the girl with what I'm assuming was a goofy grin since Mikage chuckled a bit. "Well want me to get something for you? We still have some time for ourselves before Jack arrives." The officer asked, resting his hand atop her shoulder. That's when I stepped in immediately.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I said cockily. Ushio sat up in flash looked at me in surprise while Mikage looked at me delightfully surprised.

"Oh, uh Jack, great to see you.. I didn't think you be here so soon, since it's snowing and all" Ushio said in his surprise.

I mentally rolled my eyes, ignoring the concern in the officer's eyes. I did not want any sympathy today, I just wanted to relax. Pointing my thumb over at the other room, I said "Come on you two, they are about to finish in there." Mikage risen from her seat, nodding as did Ushio. When they started walking by me, I started a conversation with the petite woman. Ushio didn't seem to notice we had started talking for he walked on ahead of us. Perfect, this would make talking to her much easier.

"So how have you been doing lately Mikage?" She looked at me with her golden eyes shining, the Christmas lights reflected in her eyes given her a more holiday look than I was prepared for.

The woman rolled her shoulders a bit, making me wondering a bit how late she was staying up. She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, smiling still. "I've been working at the station a lot, it's been hectic but I still get through it no problem."

"Glad to hear it, so who are you going to stand under the mistletoe with?" I asked with a hint of cockiness. I was acting a little more well...joyful than I usually was that night. I believe it's because I had been going through so much shit I needed to let go, even for just one night. Plus I wanted to be a nice guy around Mikage and not be such a crab ass around her. "Oh...well I err..." She replied shyly; a crimson blush burning across her face.

"Hehe, it's alright, only joking around a bit." I gave her an innocent and since smile. She smiled though blush was still evident on her face.

After a while, once everyone was in the main room and chatting with each other, Yusei started to tap a spoon on a glass, signaling us to quiet down for moment. "Alright everyone, I wanted to thank you all for coming. Now we have a lot going on tonight and I wanted to try something out. You see, I wanted to try an exercise I saw on TV where people tell stories about someone in the room, what they mean to them, etc. Yes, I completely understand if you find it sappy, but isn't that what the holidays are all about? What do you say?" Everyone basically cheered save for me because god knows how much of a "friend" I've been. Then I noticed Yusei looking at me which could mean only one thing as he took a seat...

"Jack how about you be the first one up?" Yusei asked me charismatically. I just shrugged and agreed, if I tried to fight it I knew I'd get complaints from everybody. Yusei instructed me to sit in one of the two chairs put in the middle of the living room and I complied.

"Guess I'm first then." I sighed and prepared myself.

"Jack and I have been friends since childhood, I think you all know that. Though most of you would probably think of us as mortal enemies considering the ups and downs we've been through and trust me they're have been plenty!" I cynically laughed in my head. '_You don't say?_ 'I thought to myself.

"But you know...even after our missteps, Jack is pretty much a brother tom me. He often looked out for me when we were growing up, he's an intelligent duelist like myself, we love to compete with each other . Hell, he even managed to make a D-Wheel better than what I originally designed with the "Wheel of Fortune." I never understood why he chose to name a bike after a game show but I digress. I said nothing as Yusei continued, "Jack I will keep dueling you and forever be your rival til the end."

I actually began to feel...somewhat touched right there. No one has ever really spoken so positively of me before. He even overlooked a lot of the shit I've done to him and mainly looked at the positives. That's hard to do especially for two people with a relationship as complicated as ours. It made me feel a bit sentimental. I guess people thought so too as when he stood up to leave, people clapped for him as well as me.

However, after Yusei's surprisingly touching words, Crow Hogan stepped up and sat in the chair which Yusei sat in before. I was a bit surprised someone like him would want to say some words about me I honestly didn't know what expect from him talking about. I knew we had our ups and downs, just like I had with Yusei, but we fought more than anything else but I suppose that was what our relationship was.

"I remember I have been hanging out with Jack and Yusei since we were kids, making trouble all the time." Crow said in a tone one would expect for thinking about memories such as those. I didn't mind his introduction as, well it was true and me and We did cause a lot of trouble...but then...

"It's funny to see how Jack hasn't changed a bit. He's still pretty much an angsty teenager, always being antisocial and always not giving a damn about anything." He said in a way similar to a stand-up comedian...problem was he was not funny. In fact it kind of irked me a little as I did care about a lot of people, I wouldn't have tried to help save the world if I didn't. Now I see what this was turning into, it was a roast...though it seemed Crow didn't know how to do one. "I mean he had to resort to stealing a card and crappy bike from Yusei in order to get to New Domino. I guess it's that easy these days, let me get a baseball card and my cousin's tricycle, I'll become the next big thing." Crow continued in a mocking tone. While yes I did indeed take Yusei's things and I do regret it, he was making it seem like we were little kids.

"However I guess that was all for nothing as it took only one duel from Yusei to send his career crashing down and now he is the king of duels." I noticed the crowd was silent, probably because what he was saying was not funny, in fact it was beginning to anger me. At least everyone else were being polite about my then economic situation. I just prayed he was almost done.

Crow chuckled, not realizing he had lost his touch of humor with adults rather than children. "It got so bad that even Mikage did not want to be seen with a loser like him so she's going with someone like Ushio."

That tore it.

I instantly stood up so quickly the chair behind me fell from behind me then crashed onto the floor. I heard several gasps while I grabbed Crow by the collar of his shirt and looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes. Everyone was gasping still and asked questions in their confusion.

"Just..shut up..." I growled at him.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey Jack calm down, it's just s-some jokes." I dropped the man on the ground and stared him down. Crow, now leaned back on his hands, stared up at me with wide doe eyes making it seem like I was going to kill him. I was close to, but the thought never even crossed my mind.

"I have been working my ass off to recover my damn career...you have no freaking right to talk pathetic man." I snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. Yusei and Mikage stepped forward then, obviously upset at my sudden action.

"Jack calm down, he's just..." I looked over to Yusei with the same angry eyes, he looked at me with a bit of shock. I shoved my accusing finger against his chest, screaming at him, "and you! While I'm down on my luck, trying to recover, all you're doing is sitting on your ass, happily accepting the fame and glory. You claim to be a humble, stoic guy when really you just love all this fame. You don't want me to get any publicity as it might pose a threat to YOUR career even whether we are or were friends or not!" I shouted at Yusei with pure...unaltered rage. Yusei looked at me unsurprisingly shocked, hurt flashed in his sapphire eyes before he looked away. The sounds of the crowd around us gasped at my anger.

Mikage however was still upset at my actions. "Jack please, calm down. Crow just..." Mikage tried to calm me down but I was looked at her just as angry.

"AND YOU! For someone whose supposedly always there for people, you sure not here for me when I'm PROBABLY NEARING BANKRUPTCY! But no you just ran off to go play cops and robbers!" Mikage looked at me horrified as did the rest of the party guests. My brow was scrunched at them and my muscles tightened. However after a really looked over what had just happened: seeing the crestfallen look on Yusei's face, Mikage tearing up with her fingers to her lips, Ushio and Aki helping a shaken Crow up off the floor. My angry expression melted away after I looked over the situation more horrified than angry.

"I...I'm so sorry, I...I didn't know what I was doing...I'm sorry." Mikage walked forward a bit and rubbed me on the shoulder.

"It's ok...It's ok..." I looked at her and while Mikage has her bright, caring expression with a soft smile, I kept my horrified face on. I took her hand and gently pushed removed it from my shoulder. Mikage looked at me confused as did everyone else in the room. I sighed, turning around now facing the door, I walked towards the door and grabbed my coat slipping it on. I looked back towards the crowd and while Mikage tried to stop me, Yusei put his hand on her shoulder and when she looked at him, he shook his head. I sighed and walked out the door, back into the freezing world.

Sure felt better than what had happened at that party.

**Let me know what to improve on and comment and there is more to come folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Frost ch 2**

I walked as far away as I could from Poppo Time, I needed some time for myself to calm down really think about some things. As I walked through the streets of New Domino, the thoughts of what happened kept haunting me, even when I tried not to think about it to calm down. I was so focused on what happened that I ignored the cold wind that stung my face. But right there, anything felt better than the guilt from what I did. Even the occasional splash of mud on me from cars speeding by didn't faze me. The city at night was so cold and quiet that I almost felt as though I were trapped in a box.

After a while of walking I walked into New Domino Plaza. Normally the place was crowded with people, trees shining against the sun and the large fountain in the middle spouting crystal clear water. None of those elements were there when I arrived, almost as if my mood was reflecting in the world around me. It seemed so cold and empty but I needed a place where I knew I could be alone so I walked into it. All four benches surrounding the fountain were unoccupied so I just at upon the closest one to me. Normally I'd be watching the fountain but it was turned off which made this place's atmosphere of isolation stronger.

I looked around the park for any other source of life and all I could see was a single black cat resting on the fountain. I barely noticed it walking in; it must have been camouflaged into the shadows caused by the park lights considering its dark fur. I see cats every time I go there so it didn't strike me as unusual nor did I pay much attention to it. I needed to focus on myself anyways. I looked down at the ground, back arched and head tilted. I didn't care about anything else around me; I just sat there, letting the snow build on my back.

"...What the hell did I just do?" I said while sighing. As I just sat there, snowflakes began to pile up on some areas of me. I didn't care in the slightest though.

"So much for having barely anything, you have nothing at all now Jack." I covered my face with my hands and just groaned. I removed one hand from my face and scooped up a ball of snow

"What would Mikage think of you after that? She has her limits too, the present is pointless now!" I threw the ball of snow on the ground, the cat looked up surprised and I just ignored it though.

"You brought this up though Jack. You weren't taking care of yourself, taking action...Oh who am I kidding? I'd probably fuck it all up anyways." I told myself, beginning to grow angrier than sad.

"Crow was right; I was pathetic and needed to steal Yusei's card and D-wheel. I was a coward and left him there. I never appreciated anyone properly and only cared about myself. I really have never grown up from when I was a kid, lashing out in anger at people like that is something I child would do." I watched the cat look at me as if it were listening to everything I said. I knew it wasn't and just pretended like I had company. I began to look back on the ground again though.

"I've caused so much trouble and pain for everyone... I almost stranded my best friend in a poverty stricken city, rejecting any help that people tried to do for me... Perhaps things would be better off if I had never been born at all." I said flat out, a bit of a whine showing near the end. My arms began to shake and it was not because of the cold, not even close. My eyes closed as I put my hands over my face once more.

"Do you honestly think that will solve everything?" A female voice said. I tilted my head back up and looked around for the source of the voice. I couldn't see anyone.

"Who said that?" I asked, continuing to look around.

"I'm right in front of you." I followed the voice's direction but all I could see was that black cat.

"Once again, do you really think that will solve everything?" I saw the cat say. My eyes sprung as open as they could. A cat was talking to me, what do I even say to that? Hell, how do I even speak to it?

"Ummm...Hello there..." I said to it. The cat did a motion similar to a laugh; in fact I think I even heard it laugh.

"It's alright I don't blame you. Don't know what to say when a cat talks to you. Anyways, my name is Scooby, you must be Jack Atlas?" I stepped back a bit, now I was getting really weird out by the thing.

"How do you know my name?!" Scooby crawled closer towards me, jumping off of the fountain.

"Simple Jack, I'm your guardian angel." She told me in a nonchalant tone. I looked at it with a mix of shock and confusion.

"You're an angel?"

"Yeah, if I said it if I was human than you would have thought I was crazy. A cat though, you can't question anything now can you?" I nodded my head a bit.

"Anyways, back on topic. Do you really think wishing you were never born would solve everything?" I look at the cat a bit more seriously and nodded.

"While I guess I can grant that wish...but Jack it's a phenomenally bad idea." I look at her with confusion prevalent on my face and sat normally again, putting my feet back on the ground.

"Why?" The cat jumped onto the bench and looked at me with judging eyes.

"Jack...life is one of the most important gifts one could have. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. But, here you are, wanting to throw it all away." I rubbed my temples and looked back at her in realization. The cat looked at me somewhat worriedly.

"Wait you say you can grant my wish?" I asked her, actually really astounded.

"Yes but Jack it's a terrible..." I look at her somewhat annoyed. She didn't understand my dilemma. Plus I wanted proof she could actually do what she claims.

"Do it..." I said bluntly. The cat looked at me confused and somewhat horrified.

"Jack please...don't make me do this...Why on Earth would you..." The cat said worriedly before I turned to her with anger in my expression. It was almost similar to what happened at the party.

"Just do it. It will be better for everyone and nothing you can do is going to change my thoughts!" I yelled at her. The cat looked at me bitterly before looking on the ground in what appeared to be...disappointment. She sighed and her claws poked out.

"Jack...you damned fool...very well..." The cat's eyes started to glow which made me crawl back a bit before suddenly a bright flash of light covered the whole world around me and I couldn't see anything. What was she doing? Where the Hell was I going? I couldn't see a damn thing, I was completely blind.

After a while the bright light faded and I could finally see what she had done with that light. However I noticed something very quickly after looking around a bit.

Everything looked the same.

I looked at myself and I still looked the same. Same clothes, same body, everything looked the same!

"What the Hell? Nothing has changed!" I replied with a bitter tone. The cat just rolled its eyes at me.

"You picked up a magazine earlier, correct?" I nodded.

"Take a look at it." The cat replied bluntly. I took the magazine out of my coat pocket; I had almost completely forgotten I picked it up earlier. I unfolded it and looked at the cover.

It was completely different.

Instead of Yusei on the front of the sports magazine, instead it was some completely different person who I didn't even recognize. I checked the date and it was the same date from when I picked it up. I just looked at it amazed, even flipping through the magazine to make sure I was not just imagining things. Not a single mention of Yusei inside. I looked back at Scooby with shock who just looked at me with that look that says "I tried to tell you."

"But wait a minute where is Yusei on this? Surely me never being born would…Scooby…" Scooby looked up at me curiously and I turned around looking somewhat frantic.

"What happened to my friends?" The cat turned around and pounced onto the ground, landing perfectly on its paws.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Scooby turned around and started to walk out of the park. I followed her, not having much of a choice since I had no idea about this world around me. As I walked forward with her, I kept looking around for any other changes, however I could see none. I assumed that everything was just fine.

"Wonderful, one of your friends is right in front of us." Scooby said in a cynical tone. I looked forward in an instant and saw someone with noticeably long hair and a hoodie on her head crouching near the street. I turned to Scooby confused.

"Hey, who is this?" I asked the cat, no response. The hooded person looked upwards and I saw it's face in the light.

My eyes widened with shock and I covered my mouth gasping.

The features on the person's face made it clear it was a young woman, though with all the dirt, bruises and god knows what else on her face she looked much older. Even more startling were her broken glasses. They were very large and looked very powerful but however looked cracked almost to the point of shattering. The glasses were all too familiar, I only knew one person with those glasses.

"Carly?" I said to the woman. No response.

"Carly Nagisa?" I said once again. No response.

"She can't hear you or see you." Scooby told me. I turned to her shocked. She looked at me with those judging eyes once again.

"You can't hear or see something that never existed now can you? Hell, she doesn't even see me." She explained.

"Why can't she see you?"

"I'm taking you around and showing you what happened. If someone saw me explaining everything, things would get ugly." I tried to listen but was so shocked by Carly I ignored her. I crouched on the ground and examined her. She looked completely famished, filthy and all around horrible.

"How did she get like this? Normally she is full of energy!" I asked, confused about the person in front of me.

"Well you know how she wanted to be a reporter right?" Scooby asked me.

"yeah, of course, she always talked about it." Scooby sighed.

"Well you kind of saved her career Jack. Her stories about you got her the career she wanted and you were there to keep her from being fired. However, without you, she couldn't get any stories published and ended up like this." I looked at the cat shocked and then turned to Carly. I caused all of this? Just me? Looking at the girl, she almost looked as if she were going to starve. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and dripping down her face. I sat on my knees and tried to wipe them away, but my hand phased through her. I looked back towards Scooby.

"What doesn't exist can't touch now can it?" The cat replied in a snarky tone. I looked at Carly horrified, more than before. I tried to wipe away her tears again but my hand just kept passing through her face. I wanted to comfort her during her moment of weakness.

However, then I noticed someone bumping into her, knocking the glasses off her face and into the mud on the streets. The poor woman picked up the remains of the glasses which shattered on impact with the mud and groaned. I instantly got angry and stood up, looking towards the left were the person who bumped into Carly went.

"Hey watch were the hell you're go..." I yelled towards the figure despite the fact the perpetrator couldn't hear me. However then I noticed something about the figure.

Blue, short hair and a small body...Mikage.

I instantly started running towards her. When I caught up to her I started examining her. She seemed to have everything she had when I made the wish. Her body, hair even her clothes were the same as back when things were normal. She had a pissed off expression on her face which was somewhat unusual for Mikage but it wasn't that bad, I had seen her with a stern face before.

"I see you've found Mikage?" Scooby said, catching up to me. I looked down towards her.

"She seems fine, I don't see anything wrong with her." I told the cat as we slowly followed Mikage.

"Just watch." Scooby told me. The petite woman turned to a large apartment building and standing at the door seemed to be a beggar asking for change.

"Spare change mam? The man asked with sickness prevalent in his voice. Mikage to my complete shock and even horror, pushed the man out of the way.

"You're in my way." Mikage coldly said, going into the apartment complex. I just stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell...?" I asked in disbelief.

"Without you around, Mikage became more or less Godwin's servant and made it so she can't leave otherwise she is the one who gets in trouble . And yes Jack without you, Godwin's plan has not set into motion, he's still around!" Scooby yelled at me. I ran after the woman, trying to catch up to her. My body phased through the doors, I needed to find out more. I ran up stairs and through doors to follow her and possibly find out.

After a while of following her she stopped at an apartment and entered inside. I phased through the door looking around her apartment. It seemed just fine looking at it inside. Decent furniture, seemed warm, everything seemed ok. I noticed Mikage looking into a large mirror in the middle of the room...staring into more like it actually. Scooby phased through the door as well.

"It's not just the servant part you prevented Jack..." Mikage started to take her blazer off which surprised me I will admit. However when she took off her shirt...I saw something I was not ready for. Bruises were all over her body...dark ones, light ones and even a few cuts were among the scars on her body. I gasped with my hand covering my mouth from the shock.

"You prevented him from controlling her and abusing her, physically..." Tears began to form from her eyes, streaming down her face.

"And emotionally..."

I walked over to her and stood behind her. I can tell Mikage was trying to hold back her tears, I know she was a strong woman and wanted to hold them back. I wish I could talk to her to possibly cheer her up...but I couldn't. I tried to wrap my arms around her in some vain hope to comfort her. They just phased through though I tried to get them in a position so it would look like they were wrapped around her. I remember sometimes Mikage did that to me to cheer me up on rough days, back then I didn't appreciate them. But right there, I wanted to do the same for her so desperately. I wanted my warm arms to comfort her and talk to her, try to give her any form of hope. However, I could do nothing and Mikage just passed through my arms going into what appeared to be her bedroom. I didn't follow her though, instead I just stood there, staring at the ground. I looked up at the same mirror only to see nothing. I sighed and turned back to Scooby who was standing near the front door.

"Scooby...what happened to the rest of my friends?"

**Please review and let me know what to improve on. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for checking this over and for letting me use her OC, Scooby for this story. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack Frost Ch 3**

This was all too shocking for me. I really thought that wishing I was never born would help everyone. I thought Yusei would still have his successful dueling career. Mikage would have been a lot happier and in general everything would be better. But at that point I had seen a beaten down, out of work Carly and a bitter, bruised Mikage. This was just so unbelievable, I was bordering on demanding everything be changed back. But I needed to know what happened to everyone else, surely something good came out of the wish or even in the future for them they would have better lives?

Well it didn't seem like that so far as our next stop was the facility, New Domino's maximum security prison. Scooby teleported me there, utilizing another one of her powers. When she teleported me into the middle of the it, I just stood in shock when I realized where we were. I phased through the walls, looking around the giant fortress. I knew Yusei said the place was enormous when he was there...but I just didn't know it was like this. The place was practically a huge towers with cell doors lining the walls, bridges on all the floors of this place, it really gave an isolated, somewhat trapped feeling. I turned to Scooby who was by my foot and looked at her baffled.

"Wait...all of my friends are in prison?" I asked her confused. The cat shook her head.

"No, just a few of them. In fact here comes one now!" Scooby exclaimed. I looked around and I immediately saw someone on a stretcher being pushed by some medics.

"Get this man to a hospital right away!" One of the medics shouted.

"The end of the female section of the prison is straight ahead, it leads directly to the parking where the ambulance it! Come on!" The other medic called out yelled as they ran the stretcher directly through me.

When they phased through me, I looked down to see who they were carrying. On the stretcher laid a man with very light blue hair and a stoic expression similar to Yusei. Kiryu...

When the medics passed through me I just kept staring at the stretcher in disbelief, Kiryu did say he almost died in prison, but was it really because of me? I thought that can't be and looked back at the cat with critical eyes.

"Scooby, explain that. How the hell did I cause the death of Kiryu?"

"Easy, without you, Godwin's plan never went into motion meaning he never had a use for someone like Kiryu." I continued to watch the medics try to get the man the attention he needs. I was actually really worried for his life right there, I wanted to do more...but I was basically a ghost and couldn't do anything...like with Mikage.

"Also your next friend is in the cell behind us." I turned around and indeed there was a cell straight ahead. I was actually very fearful about looking inside and seeing who it was and what condition that person could be in. I was already horrified by the dying body of Kiryu so I took my time when walking towards the cell. Scooby followed behind, walking as slowly as I did. Looking around the prison and judging by what the medic said, I was in the female section of the prison. Some of the inmates were out and while I knew they couldn't seem me, I still felt intimidated by the stares they were giving across the room to other inmates. I understand now how Yusei must have felt when he was sent here.

When I reached the cell door, I took a deep breath and slowly walked through the door with Scooby following. I looked inside the cell and saw a body on the bed, resting it seemed. I couldn't see much as the person was lying down and I was watching her from behind so I couldn't see much. I walked further into the cell to see who it was and when I turned my head to see who it was, the answer to who it was shocked me.

This prisoner was wearing the standard orange jumpsuit which I remember were recently implemented in the Facility and wore a silver hairpiece in the front of her hair. Her hair speaking of which, was a rose like color and was fairly short. Her eyes were very cat like and looked very fierce. There was no mistaking it, it was Aki Izayoi.

Scooby pounced onto the bed, walking around on it. I just looked at Aki shocked and confused. Aki would never commit a crime, I may not have gotten along with her often but I remember she was sweet and very brave. Of course she may have started out vicious but that all changed, what happened?

"How the hell did she end up here?" I asked in disbelief. Aki just turned on her bed no doubt trying to get comfortable on the probably cold and uncomfortable prison bed. She got in a position where she was curled up and her back was facing me. Poor girl, what happened that got her in a place like this?

"Well you know how Aki was the "Black Rose Witch" and she worked for Divine?" I nodded my head. The cat stretched out on the bed, probably tired from showing me all of this.

"Well thanks to you never existing, she and Divine both got caught. And due to special devices attached to them, their ability to use their powers has been negated." The cat explained. I started to look at Scooby less shocked then when I had looked at Aki and more annoyed though I still was confused.

"Wouldn't that be more of Yusei's purpose? Where do I fit in?" I asked rather rudely and Scooby just rolled her eyes.

"Well think about it! Yusei came to New Domino to get back his card and defeat you didn't he? Without you, he had no reason to sneak into the city and thus, never met Aki!" The cat explained rather bitterly to me. It made more sense though I still kept my critical expression.

"But wouldn't Yusei surely..." I begun to ask but then the shocked expression returned as my eyes grew wide. Scooby just looked at me confused which I don't blame her for.

"Scooby...what happened to Yusei?" The cat looked at me with a noticeably worried expression. She sighed and looked up at me rather sad looking eyes.

"Do you really want to know Jack?" I nodded my head. "Jack...I don't know if you should really see it...I...look I really don't want to show you it." she replied nervously. I looked at Scooby with bitter eyes.

"I need to know Scooby, so just take me there and I don't care about how horrible it's going to be." The cat sighed and looked at me with those worried eyes and sighed.

"...you will." The cat's eyes begun to glow again meaning she was no doubt using the same magic that teleported us to the Facility. The bright flash of light covered us and blinded me for a bit. I needed to know what happened to my long time friend.

When the flash of light disappeared, I opened my eyes to see I was at the entrance of the Satellite where the connection between the Daedalus Bridge and the main road of the Satellite should be...should being the keyword. The bridge was nowhere in sight, It's not even that I was in the right place, it should be right here, it would be hard to spot a bridge that went on for miles in my opinion.

I looked around the city and saw that city looked the same as when I was a kid. Junk in the streets, buildings wearing out and trash everywhere. It was shocking how much things had gone back to the way they were originally. Also the street was flooded with snow unlike in New Domino were the streets were plowed. There was not a soul on the street making the whole place seem like a ghost town. I looked down towards Scooby.

"So where is Yusei?" I asked her. She looked miserably at the ground and started walking forward. I slowly followed her while I looked around at the practically abandoned city. I knew people were inside but with all the scrap lying around on the street, I felt like I was the only survivor of some sort of apocalypse. I couldn't feel the cold temperature considering my ghost like state, but the world around made me feel...so cold. The walk was not any better as Scooby was completely silent and when I asked questions about Yusei, she just remained silent.

Eventually after walking for so long we came to what appeared to be a graveyard. It was the most clean part of the city so far but it could not add a more grim atmosphere than the atmosphere that was formed when we were walking through the city. Scooby ran quickly inside with me attempting to catch up to her. Why would she be this frantic inside of a graveyard, what was inside. My eyes then widened, putting the pieces together.

Scooby stopped at one of the grave stones and I stopped there immediately as well. On the grave laid flowers for whoever it belong to. I got on my knees to better read the stone. It read:

_Here lies Crow Hogan, friend, joker, courageous boy. _Then it showed the date of his death and I noticed he was only ten years old when he died!

My hands were shaking as I stood there looking upon his grave. I reached out for it to see if it was real or not, but my hand just phased through it. I was close to shedding a tear, the others were in awful shape but none of them were dead, let alone died at an age so young! Scooby walked over near me and sighed looking at the grave.

"How...Not even how does it link to me...Just how..." I said, a whine showing within my voice as I restrained myself.

"When you two were kids, you saved his life from an accident where you saved him from scrap collapsing on him. You managed to get both you and Crow out of there. But without you..." I held my hand up, signaling her to stop.

"It's ok...I know how now...but I...if this is Crow than where is..?" I suddenly heard footsteps coming into the cemetery. I turned around, thinking it was someone who possibly ran the cemetery or something like that. However, in front of me stood the person I was least ready for. When I saw who he was and the condition he was, I was quite frankly, horrified. Yusei Fudo.

Just the look of him alone is a complete contradiction to how I usually saw Yusei or how other people knew him. His face instead of the strong, stoic expression he tended to wear he instead of a face that looked like he was going to burst into tears any second. His face was dirty and scarred and even his hair was very distorted unlike the clean cut style I usually saw him with. His jacket looked ripped and torn as if a wild animal had attacked him. But the worst was how his muscles and stomach looked. He looked near emaciated with his skinnier than usually arms and what appeared to be his rib cage poking into his skin even through his shirt. When I thought about what Yusei could possibly be like in this alternate universe, this was the last thing I expected to see...and wanted to see.

When I saw him I stepped back a bit and covered my mouth. Before it was for gasping but in this case, I legitimately felt sick looking at his body. He walked weakly over to Crow's grave almost as if he were about to collapse on the ground. I turned to Scooby still keeping the shock while Scooby just looked at Yusei depressed.

"How...how on earth did Yusei end up like...that?" Scooby sighed and looked at me with saddened eyes, a complete contrast to the cat who was normally snarky or bitter.

"With Kiryu disappearing and ending up in prison and Crow dying, Yusei has pretty much lost hope really. You, Kiryu and Crow gave him motivation, helped turn him into the guy you knew. However without anyone he has pretty much...given up. He tries to deny it but he caused the hunger you see on himself. He doesn't care anymore." I looked back at my friend and kept the horror but some Scooby's depression spread to me as a sadness mixed with the horror. Yusei stood in front of the grave of Crow looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey Crow...It's Yusei..." He said with a voice signifying he was suffering some sort of illness. He started to dig through his coat pocket and bring out what appeared to be some bread. I prayed he was going to eat it but he just laid it on the grave.

"Here you go man...I know how much you loved sneaking bread from Martha so here is hopefully something nostalgic..." Yusei said, trying to chuckle to seem happier than he actually was. I turned around, I didn't want to look at him in this kind of state. It was too much for me.

Behind me, I just kept hearing him struggle to chuckle. I could hear him sniffle though, meaning he was starting to cry. I never thought Yusei was one to cry but in this kind of world, nothing is familiar to me. He just kept trying to sound happy but the more he tried, the more depressed I became. I wish I could take that bread and force feed it to him, just so that he eats something! But I couldn't.

After a while he stopped trying to force a laugh and he became silent. Too silent, no sniffle, no crying, no laughing, just silence. Even worse, I heard a thud on the ground. When I turned around to see what happened,

Yusei had collapsed on the ground.

"YUSEI!" I yelled running over to him with Scooby following. He had fallen on his side and I turned to the side where his stomach and face where facing me. I looked closely at him and saw something that made me feel like the whole world became silent and everything turned dark.

He was not breathing.

I started panting I got on my knees and inspected him, but could find no reason why he became this state. Scooby was standing near me and I turned to her.

"What's happening?!" I asked her.

"I'm not sure...I don't know how he died..." I grew very angry and looked at the cat as if I were going to kill her.

"He's not dead! We can save him! You have magic right? DO SOMETHING!" Scooby looked at me very bitterly and stared me into the eyes.

"I CAN'T! My magic does not allow me to tamper with things in this world!" I looked at her with all the anger being replaced by fright and stood up. Scooby looked at me with those still bitter eyes.

"Go away..." Scooby looked at me confused while still bitter.

"What?" The anger returned as I looked at her angrily with full forcce.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! IF YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING THEN GO BE SOMEONE ELSE'S GUARDIAN ANGEL! BECAUSE REMEMBER? I DON'T FRIGGIN EXIST, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MINE ANYMORE!" I screamed at her.

Scooby looked at me with those cold eyes and not even a single word, her eyes glowed, the flash of light and she disappeared. I didn't focus on her though as I turned back to my friend. I got on my knees and tried to pick him up to carry him to a doctor, but my hands phased through.

"No, No, No! Yusei please get up, you're fine...we can feed you, get you back to health." I tried, denying his death. Yusei made no response. I looked at him with fire raging inside my eyes.

"GET UP! You're fine! We can save you just need to get up!" I yelled at him, he made no response, I forgot he could not hear me, I was just desperate for him to hear me. As my face full of rage continued though, something began falling down my cheeks...something I never thought I could have.

Tears.

Tears began streaming down my face and I even started sniffling a bit. I knelt on the ground, the tears raining down on to the ground.

"Just please...Get up Yusei..." I tried to say but the whining from me crying muted me. Nothing was happening. No one was coming. I just sat there crying.

"Why?...WHY? WHY? WHY? Why did I ever make that stupid wish?! " I yelled out as loudly as I could, not even the whining of my voice could mute it.

"I want to live! I want to be with Yusei, Mikage, Aki, Crow, Carly EVERYONE! JUST PLEASE!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, hoping I'd get some response. Nothing, the world was completely silent save for my painful cries.

"Just please...someone out there..." I whined quietly to myself as I shed tears that seemed endless. I couldn't do anything, I felt useless and I was going to be wandering forever as a ghost seeing all my friends die as I watched. I would be living forever...but I'd be trapped with a prison that was this form.

My tears flooded my eyes, to the point I could not see anything. I looked up for anyone that could help Yusei but instead I saw something in the distance that was coming closer.

A white light.

**Thank you Scooby82101 for helping to check this over. I tried to make the last part dark and dramatic and possibly bring out some tears. I'm going to upload ch 4 as soon as possible, hopefully tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack Frost Ch 4**

I opened my eyes and suddenly, I was in the middle of the park, much like before the journey. I looked around, everything was the same before and after I made the wish. I thought Scooby had just teleported me back there so that I'd stop crying over Yusei's dead body. I still had some tears on my face from when I witnessed his death. I wiped them away and sighed. I stood up and began walking to some random direction. I didn't care where I was going, I was starting my new life as a ghost. I then shivered a bit from the bitter cold as I walked out of the park...

Cold...

My eyes widened with complete shock when I noticed how cold it was. When I was basically a ghost, I could not feel the temperature in that world. I was basically a neutral temperature thru out it all. But right there I felt...cold. It was almost as if I were back in the real world. I had to make sure though. I pulled that same magazine out of my coat pocket and looked at the cover. On it was a the picture of Yusei Fudo and nobody else.

I started chuckling a bit, I looked at the world around me, I was smiling like an idiot but I did not care, I was back in the real world. Everything seemed bigger and better than what it actually was but I did not care. However as I was looking around I saw Scooby standing behind me who appeared to be staring at me with a rather happy expression. I was kind of surprised considering she normally had a rather bitter personality throughout most of our little trip.

"You got me back here?" I asked her. She just licked her paw as any normal cat. I didn't know if she could or wanted to talk or not but I just smiled at her considering I know what she did. I ran over to her and made an inviting gesture using my hand. She looked at me curiously.

"Come on, I'm giving you a home." I said in the most welcoming voice I could. The cat got closer to me.

"Meow!" Scooby replied. I smiled and turned around and we started walking. Eventually we started running back to Poppo Time. I looked around the world, just glad to be back home, The once cold isolated feeling of me walking in the city at night suddenly felt bright and lively. I didn't care about any other problems, I was back home.

After a while of running me and Scooby got in front of the door to Poppo Time. We stopped a bit to catch our breath but we recovered quickly. I rang the doorbell and took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit in anticipation for whoever was going to answer the door. The time it took for someone to come was almost a bit unbearable considering how much I wanted to see them again. Eventually though the door opened with Yusei answering it. He looked at me rather astonished which I don't blame him for.

"Jack?" Yusei asked me. I wrapped my arms around him no doubt catching him off guard. He looked at me like I was some sort of assailant.

"Jack! What the..?" I let go of him and kept a warm almost idiotic smile on my face. It was wonderful to see him alive and I just could not control myself.

"Sorry It's just, I feel better now." I said rather excitedly.

"I'd say! What the hell happened out there?" He asked me, somewhat chuckling from the chaos. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth as he would never believe me as much as I would love to tell him.

"Well I thought to myself what I could do for the future and it seemed to add up. Also..." I pointed towards Scooby who was sitting proudly by the door.

"I made a new friend." Yusei knelt and petted Scooby on her head, making her purr. I smiled at Yusei's kindness towards her. Also it meant I could delay me having to go further into explaining myself for just a little bit longer! However then, I heard someone walking in and I looked up to see who it was. Mikage Sagiri, I looked at her with a bit of awe, she was in wonderful condition in contrast to the alternate universe.

"Jack?" She asked surprised. I just smiled and stood up. However I could not control myself and I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her like with Yusei only a lot more...romantic shall we say. Though like Yusei she was also shocked looking at me rather nervously with blush appearing on her face.

"J-J-Jack?" I looked into her beautiful golden eyes as she looked so surprised at me. It was wonderful to see the kindness in her eyes in comparison to the bitter cold Mikage from that other world.

"I feel a lot better now, just rethought some things. Anyways..." I looked away from her, a bit shyly. Mikage looked at me still curious, blush even began to build on my face. I looked back to her and took a deep breath.

"Mikage...I really like you, I want to make you happy. Be there for you, you can say I'm going too far but you know me...no bars held." I told her a bit nervously. Mikage's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Even Yusei was looking at me shocked. How could they not, I just confessed to her after I just came back from calming down from a outburst.

"Jack seriously? What did we miss?" He asked me. I turned to him while still holding onto Mikage.

"Just went out to rethink some things and found a cat. Nothing more." Yusei sighed and smiled at me with a bit of worry. I don't blame him. I looked back at Mikage who began to have tears fall down her cheeks. I looked at her worriedly, the smile on my face disappearing.

"Mikage are you..." On closer inspection however, she was also smiling. I just looked at her confused then. Was there something wrong?

"Yes...It's just...I really like you too Jack. I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled warmly at her again and we hugged tighter. It felt great to wrap my arms around her, especially after being in a world like that. I began to recall when I tried to wrap my arms around the alternate Mikage to no avail. Finally I could make someone feel warm and happy with an embrace. After a while though we separated. However, I noticed on the table behind her two presents were sitting there, one big box with holes in it and a rather small one. In fact, that big box was the present I planned on giving to her. Mikage picked them up and passed the small one to me while she picked up the one I was going to give to her.

"You missed the gift exchange so I got our gifts ready for when you came back." She told me in that sweet, honey-coated tone. I blushed a bit and looked downward in embarrassment. Mikage giggled at my moment of blushing.

"Thank you..." I told her shyly. We opened our presents and I opened mine quicker in curiosity. Inside was oddly enough a necklace. It was a one with a bright white crystal in the shape of a dagger hung onto a golden chain. Mikage looked away almost as if she were ashamed of it.

"I'm sorry if it's bad, I made that in one day so..." I kept my smile and put it on.

"I love it, no need to apologize." Mikage looked at me surprised before returning to her smile, somewhat blushing as she continued to open her present. When she finally finished she poked her head inside.

"Awwwwww..." She exclaimed. The woman put her hands in and carefully lifted up a small blonde tabby kitten. The kitten meowed and stretched. It looked at Mikage and yawned before licking her gently on her nose.

"Her name is Jasmine. I honestly did not know what to get you so I got you a kitten." I said while rubbing the back of my head. Mikage looked at me with those glistening eyes.

"Well I love it. Thank you so much." Mikage gently put the kitten on the floor and Scooby walked over towards her. The black cat had a look of curiosity on its face.

"Hey Jack, where did you get your cat?" Yusei asked. I just chuckled.

"Long story." I knelt on the ground and Scooby looked at me with her wide eyes.

"Take care of her now, protect Jasmine like a sister, okay?" Scooby walked closer to the kitten and gently licked her on the head.

"So come on Jack, the rest of the group is still here, we stayed just to wait for you." Yusei told me, I turned to him rather shocked.

"Even after my outburst, you still waited for me?" Yusei nodded while smiling in the same warmly manner as I did a while ago.

"Of course man, you are our friend. Now come on!" Yusei said as he ran into the living room. Me and Mikage walked together along with the cats inside as well.

While walking into there I thought that those problems I heard earlier didn't matter and that I was going to fix them. Sometimes you need a kick in the ass like that to really wake up and take a look around. I apologized to everyone that night and I promised them that the future was going to be different for everyone.

and it looked great.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! As always let me know what you thought and special thanks to Scooby82101 for checking over this and for letting me use her OCs Scooby and Jazzy. Thank you so much everybody!**


End file.
